My Brother
by Verochi chan
Summary: Ini sekuel dari Brother. Bingung mau buat Summary


Disclaimer: Inuyasha milik Sess- ma-maksudnya Rumiko Takahashi -_-

Genre:Family, Romance

Pair: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha

Warning: INUCEST, YAOI, bahasa sedikit.. -_-a ,typo(s) de el el

Rate: M

* * *

Perjalanan Team Inuyasha demi mendapatkan pecahan Bola Empat Arwah pun dimulai kembali.

Walau dengan sedikit perubahan. Terlihat Inuyasha yang biasanya jalan didepan kini lebih memeilih mengikuti dari belakang, sedangkan Kagome, raut wajah yang biasanya selalu cerah kini berubah masam.

Miroku dan Sango hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah mereka sedang si Rubah kecil alias Shipo hanya bisa memandangi tingkah Inuyasha dan Kagome dari bawah.

"Kagome, kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya Shipo dan Kagome hanya menggeleng.

Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Inuyasha yang dari tadi menjambak-jambak rambutnya prustasi.

"tapi Inuyasha sudah mulai bersikap aneh, dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi gila." Ucap Shipo polos dan langsung mendapat respon dari Inuyasha.

"apa kau bilang bocah?" Tanya Inuyasha Murka.

"sebentar lagi kau gila!" Teriak Shipo.

"ya ampun sudahlah Shipo, Inuyasha.. kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Miroku berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"DIAM KAU" Ucap Inuyasha dan Shopo bersamaan dan sukses membuat Miroku terdiam karena kaget.

Mereka masih mengalirkan listrik dari kedua mata mereka.

"kau harus meminta maaf pada Kagome!" Suruh Shipo.

"tidak! dia yang salah." Bentak Inuyasha.

"tapi Kagome sudah meminta maaf padamu lebih dulu." Shipo ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Shipo.. sudahlah!" Kagome mulai bersuara.

"tenang saja Kagome, aku akan buat Inuyasha meminta maaf padamu!" Ucap Shipo antusias dan..

PLETAK..

Shipo meringgis.

"Kyaa.. sakit Inuyasha!" Bentak Shipo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai benjol.

"hahaha.. bagaimana? enak bukan?" ledek Inuyasha. Dan..

"JATUH" Kagome mulai mengucap mantra andalannya. Dan seketika Inuyasha pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya sambil mencium tanah. Shipo mulai tertawa puas.

"Jatuh-jatuh-jatuh!" Kagome terus mengucap mantra tersebut, sedangkan separuh tubuh Inuyasha sudah mulai masuk kedalam tanah.

Miroku dan Sango hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

"Bertengkar lagi.."

"iya.. padahal apa sudahnya minta maaf dan memaafkan?". Balas Sango.

Miroku hanya mangut-mangut mendengar ucapan Sango dan seketika ia tersenyum jahil. Wajah Sango menghoror dan ia melihat tangan biksu mesum tersebut sedang mengelus-ngelus pantatnya.

"Mi-ro-ku." Ucap Sango penuh penekanan.

"ya?" Jawab Miroku dengan senyuman.

DUAKK..

Dan Miroku pun jatuh tersungkur dengan tanda merah dipipinya.

"jangan macam-macam kau, Mesum!"

"ma~af~"

Shipo mulai tertawa senang melihat tingkah pasangan tersebut. Inuyasha mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"sekarang terserah kau saja, Kagome.. Urusi saja Serigala terkutuk itu!" Perintah Inuyasha.

"sudah ku bilang, aku tidak bermesraan dengan, Kouga. Kau saja yang menanggapinya berlebihan." Kagome membela diri.

"ckk.. terserah kau saja ,Kagome." Balas Inuyasha dan ia mulai beranjak pergi.

"mau kemana kau, Inuyasha? aku belum selesai bicara!" Bentak Kagome dan dibalas tatapan tak suka dari Inuyasha.

Kagome mulai terduduk ditanah dan Sango mulai mendekati Kagome.

"sudahlah Kagome, mungkin sebentar lagi Inuyasha akan kembali dan ia akan melupakan kesalah pahaman ini."

Kagome mulai menghela napas dan ia mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan diperjalanan Inuyasha , terlihat ia mulai menjambak rambutnya prustasi. Sesekali ia memukuli kepalanya yang mulai memutar kejadian kotor beberapa malam lalu.

Kejadian saat Kakak tirinya mencumbunya.

"CUKUP!" Bentak Inuyasha. "sialan! kenapa aku tidak bisa melupaklan kejadian itu? aku tidak menikmatinya, tidak dan tidak!" Inuyasha kembali prustasi.

Namun sesekali ia teringat akan sentuhan Kakaknya, ciuman Kakaknya, dan jangan lupakan dengan suara Inuyasha yang seakan menikmatinya.

DUAK..

Inuyasha membenturkan kepalanya dipohon terdekat.

"Sessho-maru." Inuyasha bergumam kecil dan ia terduduk dipohon tersebut.

Inuyasha mulai mendongak keatas, dan ia melihat langit sudah mulai memerah dan banyak burung-burung yang beterbangan secara berkelompok.

"sudah sore rupanya"

Teringat kembali olehnya ketika Sesshomaru menciumnya secara brutal. Inuyasha mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia benci mengakui kalau ia memang suka akan sentuhan Kakak tirinya tersebut. Sensasi yang mungkin hanya bisa didapat dari Sesshomaru, walau secara kasar. Dan rasanya berbeda sekali saat ia berciuman dengan Kagome. Inuyasha mulai mengacak surai Silvernya.

"bodoh!" gumam Inuyasha.

"kyaa.. Tuan Jaken..maaf." Inuyasha terperanjat dari duduknya setelah ia mendengar suara bocah kecil yang ia kenal.

"makanya kau harus cepat mengangkat ranting-ranting itu nanti Tuan Sesshomaru marah karena kita telat"

"hu'um." Inuyasha mulai mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan rupanya suara tersebut berasal dari para pengikut Sesshomaru.

"mereka rupanya." Gumam Inuyasha. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya. "Itu artinya Sesshomaru ada disekitar sini?".

Inuyasha mulai beranjak pergi namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"tunggu.. kenapa aku harus menemuinya?" Tanya Inuyasha pada dirinya sendiri. Inuyasha mulai terdiam namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kembali.

"kenapa tidak?" Lalu Inuyasha pun mulai melompat dari pohon satu kepohon yang lain.

Inuyasha sudah mulai mencium aroma dari Kakak tirinya tersebut. Hampir dekat, dan senyuman Inuyasha makin melebar dan entah kenapa perasaannya sangat senang ketika ia akan bertemu dengan Sesshomaru. Namun senyum Inuyasha tiba-tiba hilang. Diseberang sungai tersebut, dibawah pohon willow yang besar. Inuyasha melihat Sesshomaru sedang bersama seorang gadis cantik berkucir satu yang pastinya sangat ia kenal.

"kagu-ra, Sessho-maru" Geram Inuyasha. Inuyasha mulai menggigit bibirnya kembali ia kesal, ia marah bahkan Kakaknya yang mulai ia akui.. ralat.. mulai ia cin-ta-i kini sedang berduaan dengan Kagura. Bahkan Sesshomaru tidak melawan ketika gadis itu mengelus wajah dari Sesshomaru dan hampir menciumnya. Sedikit lagi.

Inuyasha mencengkram pohon didekatnya sampai retak dan darah keluar dari bibir yang ia gigit. Dan Inuyasha mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dengan satu lompatan yang mengakibatkan suara 'kreek' dari beberapa ranting yang ia injak.

* * *

Sepasang mata Hazel mulai terbuka dan mata tersebut mulai menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang hampir menciumnya. Dengan cepat Sesshomaru menangkap tangan dari gadis tersebut. Kagura, nama gadis tersebut.

"aahhh... Sessho~" Ringgis Kagura.

"jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu!" Perintah Sesshomaru emosi.

Kagura hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sesshomaru.

"tapi aku suka melihat wajah tampanmu ketika kau terlelap."

Cengkraman Sesshomaru makin erat dan Kagura makin meringgis.

"pergi atau kubunuh kau!" Ancam Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru mulai melepaskan cengkramannya dan dengan berat hati, Kagura mulai berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru melirik kearah belakang tempat dimana Inuyasha tadi berada. Sesshomaru mulai berdiri dan ia mulai berjalan ketempat Inuyasha beberapa saat lalu. Ia menemukan sebuah retakan dipohon tersebut, Sesshomaru masih bisa mencium aroma dari adik tirinya tersebut apalagi ia mencium aroma setitik darah.

"Inuyasha." Gumam Sesshomaru dalam hati. Ia mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan ia pun mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut, dan bersamaan dengan itu Jaken dan Rin pun datang.

"Tuan Sesshomaru?" Panggil Jaken sambil berputar-putar mencari Tuannya.

"eemm.. sepertinya Tuan Sesshomaru sudah pergi lebih dulu." Rin mulai bicara dan langsung mendapat tatapan tak suka dari siluman bernama Jaken.

"itu karena kau terlalu lama berjalan dan malah mengagumi kunang-kunang." Bentak Jaken prustasi dan Rin hanya bisa merunduk.

"ma~af~"

"arrgghhh.. sudahlah..ayo kita cari Tuan Sesshomaru!" Ucap Jaken dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Rin.

Diarah lain Inuyasha terus berlari.

Sesekali terlihat ada tetesan bening diwajahnya, namun ia segera menghapusnya. Langkah Inuyasha terhenti ketika ia melihat pemandangan serupa. Kagome, sang kekasih sedang bersandar dibahu siluman Serigala bernama Kouga yang sangat ia benci.

Inuyasha terdiam. Dan Kagome mulai menyadari kehadiran Inuyasha dan dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh Kouga.

"Inuyasha?." Panggil Kagome. Namun Inuyasha tak merespon.

Dalam hatinya Kagome berpikir pasti Inuyasha akan salah paham kembali dan akan mengakibatkan pertengkaran mereka jadi tambah lama.

Kagome mulai berlari mendekati Inuyasha ,namun Inuyasha sudah lebih dulu pergi, atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari Kagome.

Kagome terdiam, dan Kougapun mulai mendekati Kagome.

"sudahlah, Kagome, biarkan saja anjing kampung itu!" Bujuk Kouga dan langsung dihadiahi tubrukan oleh Kagome yang mulai menangis.

"Kagome tunggu.."

Lalu Kouga pun mulai menyusul Kagome. Malam telah tiba, suara burung hantu dan mahluk-mahluk malam lainnya mulai terdengar. Disebuah aliran air sungai terlihat Inuyasha sedang merendam kakinya yang sedikit berlumur darah. Namun darah tersebut bukan darahnya, melainkan darah siluman yang berhasil ia bunuh ditempat ini, terbukti dibelakang Inuyasha ada beberapa potong tubuh siluman yang sudah tak bernyawa. Otaknya terus berpikir, kenapa ia harus melihat kejadian serupa untuk yang kedua- ralat ketiga kalinya. Inuyasha mencengkram dadanya erat. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Hati manusianya sedang terluka dan entah kapan akan sembuh, Hazel indahnya mulai tertutup helaian Silver yang sama indahnya.

Angin bertiup secara perlahan dan mulai menerbangkan helaian Silvernya.

"pergi! aku sedang tidak mau bertarung denganmu!" Ucap Inuyasha parau entah pada siapa.

"memangnya siapa yang mau mengajak orang lemah sepertimu untuk bertarung?" Balas orang tersebut.

Inuyasha menggeram. Ia mulai kesal , namun Inuyasha kembali terdiam ia sedang tidak bernafsu 'melayani' siapapun.

"sudah kubilang pergi kau,Sesshomaru!" Bentak Inuyasha pada pria yang ternyata adalah Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tak menanggapi, ia lebih memilih diam. Ekor matanya mulai menjelajah melihat darah dimana-mana dan juga beberapa mayat siluman berserakan.

"ternyata orang lemah sepertimu bisa juga menghabisi segerombol siluman-siluman kecil ini." Ucap Sesshomaru santai namun terdengar seperti ledekan ditelinga Inuyasha. Sesshomaru mulai beranjak pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba Inuyasha datang dan mulai menyerangnya dari belakang, namun Sesshomaru lebih cepat dari Inuyasha ia mulai memutar balikkan keadaan , dengan cepat Sesshomaru memukul leher bagian belakang Inuyasha sampai sang empu tersungkur dan jatuh kedepan.

Tak ada perlawanan balasan dari Inuyasha. Sesshoaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"hanya ini?" Tanya Sesshomaru merendahkan.

Inuyasha terduduk membelakangi kakak tirinya dan ia mulai merunduk. Inuyasha mencengkram Haorinya dengan erat dan ia juga menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kembali. Sesshomaru perlahan mendekat , ia mencoba menyentuh bahu Inuyasha namun yang ia dapat hanya tangkisan dari Inuyasha.

"jangan.. sentuh a-aku!" Ucap Inuyasha penuh penekanan namun Sesshomaru dengan jelas dapat mendengar sebuah isakkan dari bibir tersebut.

Bibir yang pernah ia dominasi beberapa malam lalu.

"lemah.." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"hiks.. ya.. aku lemah.. snagat..lemah" Inuyasha mulai terisak dan Sesshomaru hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"cepat pergi!" Bentak Inuyasha. "Main saja kau dengan wanita jalang itu!" Sesshomaru memicingkan matanya namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"aku.." Belum sempat Inuyasha menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba tangan Inuyasha ditarik secara paksa oleh Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sangat kaget ketika tangan tersebut mulai tertarik bersama tubuhnya.

BUK..

Kali ini yang dirasakan Inuyasha adalah kehangatan. Sesshomaru mendekapnya dengan erat, dan mata Inuyasha masih terbelalak karena kaget.

"butuh ini?" Tanya Sesshomaru. Perlahan Inuyasha mulai tersenyum dan ia membalas dekapan tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dipeluk oleh kakak tirinya tersebut padahal belum lama ini Inuyasha merasa kesal dengan Sesshomaru.

"asal kau tahu, aku tidak sudi bermain dengan wanita jalang manapun!" Ucap Sesshomaru. Inuyasha yang mendengar kata-kata tersebut hanya bisa merunduk, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sesshomaru.

"maaf" Ucap Inuyasha nyaris tak terdengar.

"kau cemburu?" Inuyasha terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Sesshomaru. Inuyasha mulai mendongak untuk melihat wajah rupawan kakaknya. Tatapan mata itu, bukan lagi tatapan mata membunuh seperti dulu. Inuyasha tersenyum. Sesshomaru mulai menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Inuyasha dengan ibu jarinya. Halus... Itulah yang Sesshomaru rasakan ketika menyentuh pipi adik tirinya ini.

Ibu jari Sesshomau terus menjelajah dan berhenti disebuah bibir berwarna delima. Sesshomaru menyentuhnya secara sensual, bibir yang selalu nampak alami tanpa tambahan pewarna lain. Bibir indah yang dulu selalu melontarkan kata-kata kotor padanyya. Dan beberapa malam lalu, bibir ini memanggil namanya dengan suara sexy dan diiringi dengan suara desahan yang menggoda. Perlahan namun pasti. Sesshomaru mulai melumat bibir ranum itu kembali.

"mmhhhh.." Desahan Inuyasha terdengar sangat merdu ditelinga Sesshomaru. Dan secara perlahan telah membuat sesuatu 'terbangun' dari tidurnya. Inuyasha terus membalas lumatan tersebut , kedua lidah tersebut saling beradu dan menciptakan setitik rasa geli yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya.

Inuyasha terus mengeluh nikmat, rasa kesal dan rasa benci yang ia rasakan sudah hilang dan lenyap entah kemana , tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang ia dapat dari kedua bibir yang saling bertautan secara ganas.

"mmmhhh.. Sessho." Ucap Inuyasha disela aktifitasnya.

'ya...panggil namaku terus dan terus!" Jawab Sesshomaru dalam hati.

Dan sesaat kemudian keduanya sudah terbaring ditanah . Sesshomaru menghisap dan sesekali menggigiti leher jenjang Inuyasha. Sesshomaru mulai memandangi wajah Inuyasha yang mulai memerah , dada Inuyasha naik turun tak beraturan. Inuyasha mulai risih dipandangi kakak tirinya, dan alhasil mukanya pun tambah memerah.

"apa... yang kau lihat?" Tanya Inuyasha ketus.

Namun Sesshomaru tak menjawab, ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, terkesan dingin. Inuyasha mulai kesal melihat tingkah Sesshomaru , ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sesshomaru yang dari tadi menindihnya, namun tubuh tersebut tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"menyingkir kau dari atasku, bodoh!" Suruh Inuyasha sambil mendorong-dorong dada Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mulai bergeser dari pisisinya dan Inuyasha masih terbaring ditanah. Hatinya merasakan kegundahan, ia berpikir apakah kakaknya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya saat ini juga?.

Inuyasha mulai bangun dari acara rebahannya dan ia langsung menutup kembali bagian dimana ada sebuah tanda 'kepemilikan'.

Hening.

Mereka tak saling bicara dan hanya duduk ditempat masing-masing sampai akhirnya ia mulai bersuara.

"aku pergi." Ucap Inuyasha yang langsung ditanggapi pandangan dingin dari Sesshomaru.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Inuyasha hanya terdiam, hatinya terus berkecambuk , sesekali ia menyentuh bibirnya, bibir yang belum lama bersentuhan dengan bibir sang kakak.

"apa tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi?" Ucap suara baritone yang langsung menghentikan langkah Inuyasha seketika. Ada rasa bahagia dihati Inuyasha ketika Sesshomaru menyusulnya.

"karena kau kabur, maka kau harus dihukum!" Ucap Sesshomaru yang mulai mendekat kearah Inuyasha sambil mengeluarkan cambuknya, dan..

CTTARR..

Mata Inuyasha terbelalak, Ia tersungkur setelah menerima serangan mendadak dari Sesshomaru. perlahan Sesshomaru mulai mendekat Inuyasha dan secara kasar Sesshomaru mulai menarik dan melepas Haori berwarna merah milik Inuyasha. Tak ada perlawanan sampai tubuh tubuh tersebut polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sesshomaru kembali menindih tubuh Inuyasha, ia mulai menyentuh segaris luka yang baru ia ciptakan ditubuh adik tirinya ini.

Inuyasha mulai meringgis. Sesshomaru memandang Hazel sang adik yang sesekali tertutup karena menahan rasa sakit dan perih. Mata Sesshomaru kembali menjelajah tubuh sang adik. Ia baru sadar betapa menggodanya tubuh ini ketika telanjang bulat, secara perlahan Sesshomaru merasakan sesatu mengembang dibawah sana.

"Sessho~" Panggil Inuyasha. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena diterpa angin malam. Tapi Sesshomaru tak peduli. Entah insting dari mana tiba-tiba tangannya memainkan tonjolan merah muda didada Inuyasha, terlihat Inuyasha sedikit mengeluh tak tenang sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sesshomaru mulai tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih, kini matanya diselimuti kabut nafsu karena mulai tergoda dengan erangan menggoda sang adik.

Ia tak peduli kini ia berada dimana , yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mencumbu tubuh sang adik kembali. Sesshomaru langsung melepas apapun yang menghalangi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya serasa sangat panas, padahal ia berada ditempat terbua. Kini tubuh Sesshomaru sudah sama polosnya seperti Inuyasha, perlahan Sesshmaru mengelus paha Inuyasha tangannya terus maju dan naik lalu berhenti tepat ditengah selangkangan Inuyasha. Dan dengan perlahan jari lentiknya turun kebawah untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang akan menjadi pusat kenikmatannya.

"nnggghhh.." Keluh Inuyasha ketika ia merasakan sensasi sakit yang ia dapat dibagian rektumnya, tak jauh beda dengan rasa sakit saat pertama ia merasakannya. Jari Sesshomaru terus bertambah dan memperlebar bagian rektum Inuyasha yang masih terasa sempit padahal ia pernah 'membobolnya'.

"aaahhhh.." Desahan Inuyasha kembali terdengar ketika secara tak sengaja Sesshomaru menyentuh prostat Inuyasha. Sesshomaru terus menyentuh bagian tersebut berkali-kali, menabraknya demi mendapatkan erangan menggoda dari bibir yang paling ia sukai.

Sesshomaru mulai berhenti dan membuat Inuyasha sedikit kecewa. Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Inuyasha berubah menjadi kesakitan, Ia berteriak sambil mencengkram kuat Haori yang ia jadikan alas rebahannya.

"Aaaarrggh." Ringgis Inuyasha ketka ia meraskan sesuatu yang lebih besar menyerua masuk kedalam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"aahh.. hen-tikan!" Pinta Inuyasha, namun Sesshomaru tak mendengarkannya. Ia malah senang ketika kejantannannya dipeluk erat oleh rektum adik tirinya tersebut. Sesshomaru terus memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya secara cepat dan entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba kedua tangan Inuyasha melingkar di leher Sesshomaru bersamaan dengan kakinya yang ikut melingkar dipinggulnya.

Dua pasang manik hazel tersebut saling memandang sampai keduanya menutup mata masing-masing ketika kedua bibir tersebut saling bertautan kembali.

Dan diarah lain terlihat Kouga sedang menggerutu disepanjang perjalannanya.

"salahku?hah? anjing kampung itu yang suka salah paham, kalau sampai aka menemukannya akan kuhajar dia sampai babak belur karena sudah menyakiti hati Kagome.

Telinga Kouga mulai bereaksi ketika ia mendengar suara desahan dari orang yang akan ia hajar tadi.

"itukan suara anjing kampung itu?"

Dan betapa kagetnya Kouga ketika melihat Inuyasha orang yang tadi akan ia hajar sedang ada dibawah kendali Sesshomaru. Wajah Kouga mulai menghoror. Ia mulai tak tenang dari tempatnya ia bersembunyi sekarang.

"aahhhh.. Sesshoo..aaahh.. cu-kkupp!" Terdengar suara Inuyasha memohon.

"ssstttt.. tenanglah!" Balas Sesshomaru.

Kouga berusaha menutup telinga dan matanya, namun sesekali ia mulai mengintip kembali acara bercmbu kedua Inu bersaudara tersebut.

'haruskah kuberi tahu Kagome kalau anjing kampung kesayangnnya sedang ada dalam bahaya?' Tanya Kouga dalam hati.

Sedangkan ditempat Inu bersaudara tersebut, Sesshomaru sudah menyadari kehairan Kouga si siluman Serigala terebut, namun ia tak mau melepaskan semua kenikmatan ini. Kejantanan Sesshomaru mulai berdenyut dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai membanjiri rektum Inuyasha untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sesshomaru mulai berdiri dan memakai kembali mokomoko beserta armornya, sedangkan Inuyasha masih menarik napas secara tersendat-sendat. Sesshomaru mulai berjalan ketempat Kouga bersembunyi namun kakinya tertahan oleh tangan Inuyasha.

"biar-kan..hosh.. saja." Ucap Inuyasha sediit terbata.. Sesshomaru terdiam dan ia pin mulai menuruti perkataan Inuyasha sementara Kouga ssudah mulai mengambil ancang-acang untuk kabur dari dalam hutan terebut.

Sesshomaru mulai mengangkat tubuh Inuyasha ala Bridal Style.

"kuantar kau pulang." Ucap Sesshomaru. Namun Inuyaha tak menanggapi , ia terlalu nyaman berada dipelukan kakak tirinya tersebut.

* * *

Dan keesokan harinya, terlihat disebuah danau Inuyasha dan teman-temannya sedang bersantai. Dan kelihatannya Inuyasha dan Kagome sudah mulai baikan terlihat dari cara duduk mereka yang sangat berdekatan.

"minum dulu, Inuyasha." Tawar Kagome sambil tersenyum.

"hm.." Balas Inuyasha sigkat.

Tiba-tiba..

"Halo gadisku yang manis?" Terdengar oleh Inuyasha siapa penganggu tersebut.

'Kouga" Ucap Kagome.

"mau apa kau kesini ,hah?" Tanya Inuyasha ketus.

"ya untuk menemui kekasih hatiku, dasar anjing kampung!"

"Serigala kotor!" Balas Inuyasha

"jelek"

"kalian.. sudah!" Lerai Kagome.

"Sess-ho..maru" Ucap Shipo terbata.

"mau apa dia kesini?" Miroku dan Sango mula berancang-ancang dan sukses menghentikan perdebatan anatara Inuyasha dan Kouga.

Sesshomaru menatap dingin kearah mereka, ekor matanya menatap tak suka pada Kagome yang terlihat menentuh tangan Inuyasha. Perlahan Sesshomaru mulai mendekat , makin dekat dan tiba-tiba ia menyerang Kagome.

"Kagomeee.." Teriak Inuyasha kaget. Inuyasha mulai geram pada Sesshomaru dan ia mulai menarik Tessaiga untuk menyerang Sesshomaru.

"terima ini!" Teriak Inuyasha yang mulai menyerang Sessgomaru, sedangkan Sango dan Miroku mulai menoong Kagome.

"kau tak apa-apa, Kagome?" Tanya Sango.

"tidak" Ucap Kagome. Terlihat Inuyasha mulai mengejar Sesshomaru yang mulai menjauh kearah hutan.

"Inuyasha..?" Panggil Kagome sambil mulai berdiri.

"jangan dikejar!" Suruh Kouga.

"tapi..."

"tenanglah,pasti si anjing kampung itu akan baik-baik saja". Ucap Kouga menenangkan. 'Semoga' Ucap Kouga dalam hati yang sudah tahu akan penderitaan Inuyasha selanjutnya. Tunggu.. penderitaan?

Dan didalam hutan tersebut terdengar suara erangan dan desahan nikmat yang dilontarkan dari bibir Inuyasha ketika kedua tubuh tersebut mulai 'bersatu' kembali.

"aahhh...ya, lebih cepat, Sessho.. ahhh..uuuhh.."

Fin

* * *

a.n: yee.. selesai juga akhirnya sekuel dari Brother, :D

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me Review sebelumnya, dan yang ini juga mohon direview XD

*plak


End file.
